Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, etc., have recently been equipped with the ability to accept multiple types of cards of different sizes. For example, subscriber identify modules (i.e. SIM cards, etc.) are often inserted in an electronic device for identifying and/or authenticating subscribers, store a limited amount of data, such as a subscriber's identity, security, and/or personal information for use in connection with a network. Further, memory cards are sometimes inserted in the electronic device to provide augmented storage space for use during electronic device operation. One example of such memory cards includes Secure Device (SD) cards. SD cards are typically available in different form factors (e.g. standard SD, miniSD, and microSD, etc.).
Traditional connectors have been designed to simultaneously accommodate such multiple card types of different sizes. For instance, such connectors have vertically-stacked such multiple card types, as well as maintain them horizontally-positioned within a common plane, for insertion into an electronic device. Typically, such horizontal positioning has required an undesirable larger amount of printed wiring board (PWB) space, while vertically-stacked designs lack other desirable features.